Torchlight Zombie
(extinguishes torch) (via Plant Food only) (cannot be burned while bouncing) (cannot be burned) (cannot be burned when hiding) |first seen = Ancient Egypt - Day 30 |flavor text = Torchlight Zombie has no fear of the dark. That's not because he's always got a torch, however, but rather because as a zombie he has no capacity for fear in the first place. }} Torchlight Zombie is a zombie encountered in the extension levels of Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He is an upgraded version of Explorer Zombie. Appearance He looks exactly like Explorer Zombie, but the fire on his torch is larger, and he has two small flames on his hat and back. Almanac entry Encounters Ancient Egypt: Days 30, 32, 33 and 35 Modern Day: Day 40 Arena: Power Lily’s Garden Party Tournament Strategies The Torchlight Zombie burns plants just like an Explorer Zombie, but he is much faster and tougher than his basic counterpart, making him even more dangerous to your defenses. The best way to handle him is to use any plant with a freeze or chill effect, such as Winter Melon or Iceberg Lettuce. Cold Snapdragon is also fantastic against them due to their ability to extinguish their torches, as well as being very cheap and easy to repeatedly plant. Against groups of them, use Plant Food on an Iceberg Lettuce to extinguish all of their torches. In a worst case scenario, you can use Power Snow as a last resort. When you have extinguished the torch, Stallia and Primal Peashooter are an effective combo, as they can slow him down and knock him back at the same time. If Winter Melon and Pea Pod are at max level, you can use them together and the Torchlight Zombies will be outmatched easily. Hurrikale is also powerful against it due to its chill effect nullifying an entire lane, leaving a potential group of these zombies helpless. Though not as powerful as the chilling or freezing plants, Sap-fling helps with speed and control, allowing you to handle them more easily. However, it is still important to keep in mind that Sap-fling deals no damage, so you will need an offensive plant to actually kill him. Just like the Explorer Zombie, the Torchlight Zombie cannot burn the Plant Food shields of Moonflower and Infi-nut, so they can be used to stall those zombies fairly effectively. Other strategies that work against Explorer Zombies can also work against Torchlight Zombies. You can use underground plants like Spikeweed, Spikerock, Celery Stalker, and Cactus, as they cannot be burned while underground. Note, however, that they do not attack fast enough to land multiple hits on Torchlight Zombie, so they may not be the most ideal plants. Ghost Pepper can't be burned and can get multiple hits in on the zombie, therefore is a viable option against it. Note: Chard Guards, Chompers, Parsnips, and Guacodiles are useless, as Torchlight Zombie will destroy them before they even have the chance to attack. However, if you plant Guacodile directly on his tile, the Guacodile's rush attack will trigger instantly, damaging the Torchlight Zombie. Modern Day - Day 40 Torchlight Zombies with Excavator Zombies are a very dangerous combo as they both move very fast. While Excavator Zombie's shovel will absorb most of the plant's projectiles and protect other zombies, Torchlight Zombies can instantly destroy many plants, especially when plants are thrown three tiles back by an Excavator Zombie. This doesn't apply, however, if the player feeds an Infi-Nut a Plant Food. The resulting barrier can't be burned or shoveled, therefore they will have to eat their way through, giving you more time to destroy them. Torchlight Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, and Mummified Gargantuars are also a very deadly combo. To prevent them from incinerating your defenses, it is recommended that the player brings ice plants. Newspaper Zombie is most vulnerable to Poison Effects so use the Goo Peashooter or Shadow-shroom to take it out, then take out the others. Gallery HD Torchlight Zombie.png|HD Torchlight Zombie Screenshot (205).png|Almanac entry Poisoned Torchlight Zombie.jpg|Poisoned Torchlight Zombie ATLASES_ZOMBIEEGYPTEXPLORERVETERANGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Torchlight Zombie's sprites and textures Shrunken_TorchlightZ.jpeg|Shrunken Torchlight Zombie TorchlightZombieinModernDay.jpg|Torchlight Zombie in Modern Day GlowingTorchlightZombie.jpg|A glowing Torchlight Zombie Hypnotized Torchlight Zombie.jpg|A hypnotized Torchlight zombie, only possible with Caulipower. TorchlightZombieAlmanac.jpg Trivia *Like other veteran zombies, he does not appear in Pyramid of Doom. *He and Explorer Zombie are the only entirely paradoxical zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2 because they appear in Ancient Egypt, more than 2000 years before the first explorers appeared. **Despite not appearing there, the two zombies mentioned above look like they are from Lost City, especially due to their appearance in terms of clothing. **Also, both him and his predecessor are the only Egyptian zombies who are not mummified. *Although his Almanac entry states that he "scorches the earth," he cannot actually scorch tiles like Jurassic Rockpuncher. **Neither can he burn Spikeweeds and Spikerocks. See also *Explorer Zombie Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Veteran zombies